Kyle 10: Video Game
This is the video game for Kyle 10. Plot The game begins with Kyle fighting some drones, but they lock his Ultimatrix so only Humungousaur, Diamondhead and Eatle are available. He defeats the drones and a giant one and wanders how he can regain access to his aliens. He and Amelia then see Hex and his stone minions invading. They go to stop them, and Kyle finds a crystal that allows Kyle to regain Cannonbolt and he defeats Hex, wanting revenge for his parents. Hex is then teleported away and an alien named Tetrax appears. He unlocks Brainstorm for the Ultimatrix and tells Kyle and Amelia aliens were spotted on the outskirts of the city, where there is an advanced scientific research facility. It is more drones led by Sixsix. Kyle regains Overflow and defeats Sixsix. Kyle, Tetrad and Amelia take Tetrax's ship to the moon, but on the way it is revealed Steam Smythe stowed away and his Steam robots attack. Kyle beats them and Kyle gets Big Chill as a reward. They land on the moon and are immediately attacked by more drones and some mutants. Kyle unlocks Fasttrack again and fights his way to Dr Animo, who is in a spacesuit. Animo then opens a null void portal and Kyle is sucked inside. In ￼there, he unlocks Slapback and fights his way to Vilgax, who is the source of the problem. He must again beat Hex, Sixsix, Steam Smythe and Animo, then unlocks Atomix. He uses Atomix to beat Vilgax and obtains the projector to get back to the moon. Tetrax takes Kyle and Amelia home and leaves. Levels *Drone Rumble *Hex's Magic Performance *Science Facility *Stowaways *Moon Exploration *Escape The Null Void Bosses *Giant Drone *Hex (x2) *Sixsix (x2) *Steam Smythe (x2) *Doctor Animo (x2) *Vilgax Enemies *Drone Scout *Drone Bruiser *Stone Golem *Stone Launcher *Stone Soldier Melee *Stone Soldier Ranged *Basic Mechanoid *Ranged Mechanoid *Explorer Drone *Mutant Panther *Mutant Beetle *Mutant Rhino *Null Guardian *Orc Beast *Havoc Beast Aliens *Humungousaur (at start of game) *Diamondhead (at start of game) *Eatle (at start of game) *Cannonbolt (level 2) *Brainstorm (level 2) *Overflow (level 3) *Big Chill (level 4) *Fasttrack (level 5) *Slapback (level 6) *Atomix (level 6) Ultimates Ultimates are available by using alien's ultimate power *All Ultimates (except Atomix) Glitches *There is a wall in Drone Rumble that the player can get stuck in by transforming into Cannonbolt and rolling into it *While flying, if the player makes Big Chill use his ice ability, the ice is not visible *The player can get thrown across the level: Moon Exploration if they run into the rock at the start of the ye map as Fasttrack, then jumping whilst transforming Trivia *This is the first game of the Kyle 10 series. *It is available on PS4 and Nintendo Switch. *This game is not canon to the series, as Vilgax appears, but Helen does not ans the Cliffs are in their old house. *All Ultimates (except Atomix). Category:Video Games